


He Who Transcends Time | 超越时间之人

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cthulhu Mythos AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: *剧情主要关联《克苏鲁的呼唤（The Call of Cthulhu）》和《印斯茅斯之影（The Shadow Over Innsmouth）》。PS：强烈安利这两篇。*这个平行宇宙的科技树十分不科学，十九世纪已经有相当成熟的改造人技术了。因此杰诺斯依然是改造人的设定，但生物的部分不完全是人类。*埼玉的本体是捏造的，不对应克苏鲁神话体系中的任何一个外神。*会尽量保留一拳超人轻松搞笑的风格。没有人黑化，没有人san值掉光，没有人死于非命。
Relationships: Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)
Kudos: 2





	He Who Transcends Time | 超越时间之人

01

这是S级英雄僵尸男自公众的视线中消失的第三个月。

苍白皮肤的不死者正穿行在茫茫的阿拉伯沙漠之中，风沙划过他唯一裸露着的脸颊，炙烤的烈日在掠走他身体中的大部分水分后，还在试图夺去他仅剩的理智。没有时间顾及身体的状况了——他只希望在下次脱水前找到他所寻求之物。

千柱之城埃雷姆。

是的，那便该是了。核对过手中的地图之后，僵尸男加快步伐，向地平线彼端巨大的天坑赶去。

02

如果我是鬼之改造人的话，我会把自己最不可告人的秘密藏在哪呢？

顺着沙坑的斜面缓缓滑下的同时，僵尸男以目丈量着千柱之城遗址的面积，开始思考自己来这儿是不是个错误。但好奇心与身为英雄的责任感已经驱使着他走了这么远，无论如何都要将真相查明。

他把铲子敲进沙里，脑海中回忆起自己来到一路来到此处的原因，以保持最后的清醒。

03

第一次发现秃头披风侠的不同寻常，是在与饿狼战斗的那一次。刚刚从致命伤中痊愈的僵尸男，抬起头，发现面前出现了一堵黑色的墙壁。不，确切来说是……由黑色的触手交缠而成的墙壁。但还没等他的大脑反应过来，墙壁便消失了，取而代之的是埼玉的身影。

那绝无可能是人类的力量。

他的创造者，吉纳斯博士曾在二十世纪研究过神智学。在他的研究记录中，有一条是关于一位从未在任何古籍中提到的外神的——吉纳斯曾在那位外神与旧日支配者“阿修罗独角仙”战斗时，有幸目睹到了其本体而未陷入疯狂。他清楚地记得，那段原文是“不可名状的、没有开端也没有尽头的黑色触手”。

于是他回到了进化之家，把吉纳斯当年所有的记录都翻了出来——然后惊恐地发现，该外神的化身是“外表二十五岁左右的秃头男性”。还有几句是描述一个跟在外神身边的调查员的——改造人，金发，十九岁。

这些特征已经足够明显了。

邪教的祭祀活动与大规模的集体狂躁事件在十九世纪时有报道，但就像突然被拧紧的水龙头一样，在二十世纪三四十年代后便销声匿迹了。记载中盛极一时的伏都教、达贡秘令教等等，当下皆已不复存在。但如今看来，不受邪神威胁的安宁生活很可能只是昙花一现——有位外神就生活在我们中间。兴许祂正用残忍冷酷的目光打量着我们这些蝼蚁，不知何时便会露出真实面目，将人类乃至整个地球的生灵都碾为齑粉。

至于杰诺斯更是一个谜团。他改造人的身份毋庸置疑，但他身体中人类的那一部分，应该早已随着时间的流逝而老去了才对。他真的只是一个普通的调查员吗？与埼玉的关系如此亲密，难道是向外神出卖了什么来换取了永生吗？

铁铲忽然碰到了某种坚实的物体。这些问题的答案，恐怕马上就会揭晓了。

04

连续几日挖掘的结果，是一只足有半人高的木箱，表面上覆盖着或刻或画的奇异符号。这些大概就是“旧神之印”了，为了防止其中的物件被某些人窥探而添加的封印。但僵尸男可不会被吓退。他拿出随身携带的斧子，将重重枷锁斩断。

箱内最上面放着的是《死灵之书》——早已失传的阿拉伯语原本。他很清楚如此危险的物品不能出现在人间，且对召唤邪神什么的没有多少兴趣，便将《死灵之书》丢回了沙坑里。下面一层整齐地码放着许多风格古早的日记本，每一本的封面、封底上都画满了旧神之印。扉页上用各种语言写着警告的话语，看起来不像是故弄玄虚，不过已经没有什么能阻止他继续翻下去了。

05

这本日记属于杰诺斯·████。如有拾到者，请送往████████████████。

姓名及地址有涂抹的痕迹，但依稀能辨认出“杰诺斯”三个字来。

“终于……”

无论那被划掉的地址是什么，都别指望他能把这些日记送回去了。

06

仗着自己是不死之躯，不用担心有飞来横祸、夜长梦多，僵尸男最终决定把这些日记运回A市慢慢研究。

然而人算终究不如神算。

“埼玉？”

秃头披风侠，不对，现在该叫外神埼玉——正坐在他家沙发上，优哉游哉地看着电视新闻。

“……你怎么在这儿？”僵尸男试图在维持镇静的同时把箱子挡住，无奈后者实在太过硕大、太过显眼，而且埼玉的目光似乎已经聚焦过来了。

“等了你有一阵子了。”坐在沙发上的人并没有回答他的问题，“那个箱子，可以打开看看吗？”

“抱歉，这里面都是我的私人物品。”

“是杰诺斯的私人物品才对吧。”埼玉的双眼明亮起来，但在僵尸男看来却是闪烁着狡黠的光芒，“读到我出场了吗？杰诺斯有没有写我的坏话？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你觉得这样就能搪塞过去了？”埼玉不紧不慢地用遥控器关掉电视，走到僵尸男身前，“外神是不受时间与空间束缚、远超宇宙之外的存在。换句话说，我知晓一切我想要知晓的。”

“……等等，你承认自己是外神了？”

“啊。”

僵尸男还没缓过劲儿来。他有点后悔扔掉《死灵之书》了，如今连一个能克制对方的法术或咒语都想不出来。尽管他觉得那种东西应该压根就没有。

“既然你这么说了，为什么不自己过来拿呢？”

说着他便朝旁边挪了一步，刚好让箱子正对埼玉面前。他觉得埼玉稍微动摇了一下，但终究还是没有做出任何动作。

“我明白了。对你们外神而言，旧神之印是十分污秽的东西吧。”

“不要紧，你可以读给我听。”

“除非你先告诉我，你和杰诺斯潜伏在人间的目的。”他故意拿出一本日记在埼玉眼前晃了晃。看到对方满含焦急却强装镇定的眼神，僵尸男忽然觉得，外神似乎也并没有传说与古籍中记载的那样冷酷……不，一定是错觉。

“目的？当英雄啊。”

“你们的真正目的。”

“真的只是当英雄而已啊！……我看你是根本不打算读吧？”

把别人的日记大声读出来本身就是件羞耻的事情吧？

“如果我不合作的话又会怎样？你打算灭口吗？”再一次，仗着自己是不死之身，他斗胆把日记收在了身后。

“说什么呢，我好歹也是个兴趣使然的善良外神。我不会杀人的。”僵尸男刚刚暗自松了一口气，对方便画风一转：“但我还有其他的方法；大不了之后洗手就是了。”

说时迟那时快，不到一眨眼的工夫，埼玉便闪到僵尸男背后，以极大的力道一把拽住了日记本。僵尸男也没有放松警惕，紧紧抓住另一头不放，两人便僵持不下。

“够了，本子要扯坏了！”最后是埼玉主动松了手——然后，出乎僵尸男意料地，整个人郁闷地陷进了沙发里。

“二百年了……整整二百年，每次我试图接近杰诺斯的日记的时候，他都会添个新的旧神之印上去。于是很长一段时间我都没再过问。后来提起这件事，杰诺斯却说……扔了。扔了！你明白那种感觉吗？一个重要的人对你有所隐瞒的感觉？比错过超市特卖还要痛苦十万倍啊啊啊！”

某些邪神会用诱惑和欺骗的方法来达成自己的目的。僵尸男想到的只有这么句话。

“……为什么不亲自去问他？”

“如果能问出结果的话，我现在还至于闯到你家来吗？”

好吧。僵尸男终于妥协了——这一定是由于外神的某种精神攻击。他坐到埼玉身边，摊开了日记的第一页。

“我们可以一起读。不过，我还是会查明你们的计划的。”

07

1850年6月28日  
今天是库斯诺博士的葬礼。

库斯诺博士是我所见过的最伟大的人。

一串胡乱划掉的笔迹，书写者的情绪似乎不太稳定。

博士曾为我、为整个人类作出了如此巨大的贡献，而我贫瘠的词汇中却只能找得到“伟大”这样的词来形容。

四年前，我在印斯茅斯的那场大瘟疫中失去了双亲，却获得了新的家人。是库斯诺博士收养了我，并用义肢替换掉了已经病变的躯体，令我得以存活至今。

博士是神智学的权威，一直在从事与达贡秘令教有关的研究。我想要成为他的助手，为博士尽一些微薄之力，却始终遭到严词拒绝。我从未因此而退缩——学识浅陋的我或许还没有资格，但假以时日，相信库斯诺博士一定会接纳我的。抱着这样的念头，我暗地里阅读了许多博士的藏书。或许是长期受到学术环境熏陶的缘故，我学习起邪教、法术、咒文等知识的速度都比常人要快得多。

我一直期盼着足够与您并肩的那一天……但您却先我而去。

下午的时候，我开始着手整理博士的遗物。有了这些资料和手稿，再加上目前我的知识储备，我相信自己能够继续甚至完成博士的研究。

博士是在重返印斯茅斯镇调查时遇害的。尽管困难重重，但在求索真理的道路上，我将秉承博士的精神，不屈不挠。

“一直是个如此执拗的孩子啊，杰诺斯。”

“他真的是十九世纪的人？”

“别说话，继续读。”

08

1850年6月29日

昨晚又做了那个奇怪的梦。

在我的面前是一片广阔的水域。我与一群奇形怪状的鱼类一起，漫步于沉陷在海底的巨大门廊中，穿梭于水草飘舞的乱石迷宫之间。接着，两个半人半鱼的生物游到我的身边——尽管水下光线昏暗、视物不清，但我能分辨出他们有着与人类相似的脸。

“芬格鲁-玛格纳弗-波罗斯-拉莱耶-乌伽纳格尔-弗坦。”他们用混杂着嘶声的语调齐声说。

像往常一样地，梦在此处戛然而止。醒来时我总是伴着莫名的恐惧。自从离开印斯茅斯以后，我做这个梦的次数便愈发频繁，梦中的画面也日益生动。我不知道这意味着什么——是否是来自印斯茅斯、我的故乡的某种召唤？

09

日期突然跳到了7月1日。僵尸男前后翻了翻，并没有缺页的痕迹，便接着读了下去。

1850年7月1日

这两天发生了太多事——我不知该从何下笔。

首先是在追查一位土著神的时候，我不小心被对方发现了行踪。我曾凭借这副改造人的身躯击败过许多为乱作恶的土著神，以为这一次也是寻常的威胁，因此在战斗前没有做好足够的调查。大意轻敌险些导致了我的毁灭——那类蚊类人的神在吸食过祭品的血液后，力量竟然增强到了我无法应对的级别。

在我即将引爆核心的那一刹那，另一位神祗出现了。尽管外表是一个秃头的人类男性，但探测器显示那是位外神，所有邪神中最为强大的一类。那位外神仅用一掌便解决掉了试图攻击我的土著神。

一方面我由于得救而欣喜不已，另一方面也担心卷入神祗的纷争之间而自身难保。兴奋最终盖过了恐惧，我抱着丧失理智的决心，询问了外神的名字。我仍旧不敢回想起彼时的心情——那一刻的我简直比阿卜杜拉·阿尔哈萨德更加疯癫。

“Saitama。”

这是人类所能发出的最接近的读音。我查阅了各种语言的词典后，发现它刚好能够对应日本语中的“埼玉”。遗憾的是我并没能查到有关这位外神的任何资料，是的，就连《死灵之书》中也未曾提到过只言片语。

如果我从现在开始调查的话，将成为首个记载这位名为“埼玉”的外神的人。

正是这个疯狂的想法令我彻夜难眠。

10

不知何时，长途旅行成了令杰诺斯烦躁的一件事。他把褐色的麂皮手套小心翼翼地套在左手上——与这副一模一样的，在行李箱里还有整整齐齐的一摞。杰诺斯打量着镜中的自己，高领衬衫，长靴手套，俨然与酷热的七月格格不入。但他不得不将自己全副武装起来，遮掩住躯体上每一丝足以令人产生怀疑的痕迹。不，决不能露出任何一块金属。

他不想被视作异类。再也不想了。

闭上眼，童年的记忆便一幕幕浮现在脑海。他出生于一个名叫印斯茅斯的海滨城市里。尽管印斯茅斯逐渐失去了工业的翘楚地位，渔业却蒸蒸日上起来。一整片海域的鱼类都像害了失心疯，只会朝着印斯茅斯港这一个地方拼命地游。那里有着随处可见的繁荣富饶、星罗棋布的户户民居，以及深爱着他的父母。

直到十四岁那年他第一次长出鳞片。

他仍记得，当他一早醒来在自己手臂上摸到那些硬梆梆的银灰色角质时有多惊恐。他不顾一切地想把它们从自己身上弄下来，用了镊子、钳子、刀片甚至他自己的牙齿，手臂指尖脸颊上最后成了片暗红又咸腥的狼藉。他的父母推门而入。他们笑了。

“没事的，杰诺斯。”他们按捺不住内心的惊喜，“你只是在经历蜕变。”

他们说，“母神海德拉与父神达贡在呼唤你。终有一天，你将回归他们的怀抱——正如我们一样。”

他们说，“芬格鲁-玛格纳弗-波罗斯-拉莱耶-乌伽纳格尔-弗坦。”

那伴随着嘶声的奇异音节听上去并不像人类的语言。杰诺斯确实听闻了镇上的居民每到一定年龄便会人间蒸发的传说——上个月消失的老扎多克家的长子，恐怕也是同样的情况。他认真思索了父母的说辞，却始终不明白他们为何愿意舍弃陆地上的生活而争相沉入冰冷阴暗的深海。

一年后的某个夜晚，杰诺斯被窗外的异响惊醒。嘶声、说话声、鳍与蹼的拍打声尽数交融，汇成一曲迷幻的月下进行曲。那一刻的景象令人永生难忘——人类，鱼人，半蛙半人，踏着凌乱的步伐在大街小巷济济一堂，向着海岸的方向进发。父母拉住了他的手，试图将他拖进这场可怖的行军中去。最终他挣脱了，一直逃到印斯茅斯边陲的密林中，不久便因体力不支而失去知觉。

幸而杰诺斯被神智学家库斯诺博士所救，移居到了数千公里之外的密斯卡塔尼克，病变的身体也由金属替代，但少年仍会不时地经历诡谲却相似的梦境。带电的水母与鳐鱼，似鹰雀于水中盘旋漂浮。他身处于数千米的水下，呼吸却仍旧如陆地上一样自如。在父母与不计其数的类人类鱼的生物的引领下，他们一同穿过巨大的门廊、水草飘舞的乱石迷宫，不知时间之流逝。醒来后他会开始思念印斯茅斯，尽管他曾暗自发誓，此生再也不会回到那个受了诅咒一般的小镇。

可他食言了。

走下电车的杰诺斯四下张望着，不知是出于紧张抑或兴奋而下意识地握紧了手提箱。他过于严实的着装已然引起了些许议论和侧目。这兴许是个愚蠢的决定，他想，十五年的生活早已将印斯茅斯的每一条街道、每一张脸孔、每一种步态语态神态都镌刻在了他的血脉里。他企图伪装成旅游者，但在这个太久未曾有生人到访的地方，不出一天他就会被人怀疑并且盯上。而他不会再像遭遇蚊女时那般受幸运之神眷顾了。

不远处鳞次栉比的砖石建筑被一层晦暗的色调笼罩。裹挟着咸腥气息的熏风扑面而来。杰诺斯深吸一口气，向心中躁动而起的恐惧的源头走去。

时值1856年。

11  
他的故乡并不欢迎他。  
杰诺斯在印斯茅斯的旅店遭到了伏击。慌不择路的他只得破窗而出，在黑暗中把自己绕到了海边。一队深潜者把他按进水里，金属的躯体拖着他无限下沉。失去意识的前一秒他感到有谁环抱住他。血液氧化般的红与裹尸布般的白。  
之后杰诺斯仿佛陷入一种循环。他常常消失几周后又回到公众的视线，发表出一篇惊世骇俗的论文。他声称在密斯卡托尼克有一位行走于人间的外神，曾使世界多次幸免于难。但神智学界普遍无法接受这一观点，一些人扼腕于他的堕落，一些人讥笑他的疯狂。平日里所有的不合群在人们的风言风语之下显得愈发古怪，包括学习能力超群、能轻易读懂上古符记、从不裸露除面部外的皮肤，如此种种。一次研讨会上邻座的学者当场扯下了他的围巾与手套，那暴露在外的金属驱壳，与深潜者的造物闪烁着同样异于人世的光泽。

他是位深潜者。库斯诺博士为他更换了义体，将他隐于凡世——但他或许终究不属于斯。  
杰诺斯逃走了，在众目睽睽之下。他将自己埋在一页又一页的文献里，夜去明来。1859年的一个清晨他动身前往千柱之城埃雷姆，从此一去不复返。他带走了大量的手稿与笔记，有人称他已掌握了召唤外神的方法，但没有一个敢出面阻挠。  
像所有对超出自身理解力的神抱有执念之人一样，杰诺斯彻底消失了。  
两个世纪以后，对于自身所处的累卵之危、倒悬之急，人类依旧懵懵懂懂。好在有埼玉——一位兴趣使然的善良外神——时不时出场拯救一下地球。祂拦截了陨石，摧毁了差点攻占陆地的深海王（达贡），击退了来自宇宙的旧日支配者波罗托斯。这位默默无闻的外神从始至终都只有一名信徒——还要得益于深潜者的永生不死。时移世异，身处多元化社会的人们早已对异类见怪不怪；他们甚至加入了英雄协会，有了崭新的名号“魔鬼改造人”与“秃头披风侠”。  
埼玉并不喜欢这个称谓。有什么关系呢，杰诺斯说，人类是擅长遗忘的种族。几十年后我们会拥有新的身份，新的名字，新的生活；像从前许许多多次一样。  
偶尔有人会盯着英雄大全上的杰诺斯与古董商店里二百余载前的画像出神。他不会知道，在1859年的千柱之城里，在摊开的《死灵之书》与散乱的符阵间，一位改造人绝望地吟诵着，一双猩红的手与他十指相扣。  
“与我一同升起吧  
越过沉寂的沙丘  
繁星将化作你的双眼  
而风成为我的双手”

End.

贴上几首BGM的歌词，正文所没能表达的东西，都在其中。

Far From Any Road

From the dusty mesa her looming shadow grows  
尘土漫漫的平顶山上，升起她若隐若现的身影  
Hidden in the branches of the poison creosote  
隐匿于充满毒液的枝蔓中  
She twines her spines up slowly towards the boiling sun  
她缓慢将脊柱扭曲，伸向那沸腾的太阳  
And when I touched her skin, my fingers ran with blood  
当我触碰她的皮肤时，指间鲜血流淌  
In the hushing dusk, under a swollen silver moon,  
在寂静的黄昏里，涨起了银色的月亮  
I came walking with the wind to watch the cactus bloom.  
我随风而来，为看那盛开的仙人掌  
A strange hunger haunted me; the looming shadows danced.  
奇异的饥渴感将我萦绕，模糊的影子跳起慌乱的舞  
I fell down to the thorny brush and felt a trembling hand.  
我倒向荆棘，触及一只战栗的手  
When the last light warms the rocks and rattlesnakes unfold,  
当最后一束阳光温热了岩石，响尾蛇舒展开身躯  
Mountain cats will come to drag away your bones.  
山猫会前来将你的尸骸拖走  
And rise with me forever across the silent sand,  
与我一同升起吧，越过沉寂的沙丘  
And the stars will be your eyes and the wind will be my hands.  
繁星将化作你的双眼，而风成为我的双手

Kingdom of the Sea

Wondering why I played it  
回首当时 为何我从未珍惜  
and get your own screaming  
让你痛苦尖啸不已  
May you never cross my path  
多希望你我从未相遇  
I won't take your life  
我便也不必带你离去  
Will you try to find me  
若我消失不见  
if I disappear  
你可会将我找寻  
Will you waste your life  
你可会倾尽一生  
following my tracks  
追寻我的足迹  
You will marry me  
你会在大海的国度里  
in the kingdom of the sea  
与我共结连理  
Forget your breath  
遗忘呼吸  
forget your flesh  
遗忘躯体  
and spell my name softly  
念出我的名字 温柔地

Mengele y el amor

Me gustaría probar sobre tu tersa piel  
我乐意尝试你顺滑的肌肤  
el efecto fatal de un potente abrasador  
那致命的灼身的感触  
que gota a gota de mi pecho brota orgulloso por la sed  
为了满足饥渴，一点一滴的高傲的铺开你胸膛  
de entrar a tu cuerpo a poseer tu íntima desnudez.  
进入你的身体拥有了内部的裸露  
Y si prefieres aún te puedo inyectar lo que tú y yo sabemos,  
如果你喜欢，我还能注射那些我们都知道的东西进你的身体  
puedo hacer de tu cuerpo un estuche de cristal.  
我可以让你的身体像水晶盒般晶莹剔透  
Y bailaremos los dos (bailar los dos)  
我们俩会翩翩起舞（两人起舞）  
sobre el tumor y el dolor (nuestro dolor)  
朝向肿块和痛苦（我们的爱）  
que provoca desesperación (una canción)  
激起绝望（一首歌）  
en nuestro amor. (es nuestro amor)  
在我们的爱之间（是我们的爱）  
La muerte es alrededor, (alrededor)  
尸体在周围（周围）  
pero es el centro tú y yo, (somos tú y yo)  
但你和我就在中心（你和我）  
reflejan tus ojos el frío escalpelo, (una canción)  
你的双眸就像冰冷的尖刀（一首歌）'pmm  
La sangre que nos bañó en el rito de iniciación  
在开始仪式上沐浴我们的鲜血  
un secreto me confió que ya intuía yo:  
我吐露一个秘密，我直觉认为：  
tu carne es un mal pasajero, la muerte es una amiga fiel  
你的肉体是一个差劲的过客，尸体才是一个忠实的朋友  
en quien si quieres confiar nunca te va a traicionar.  
他永远不会背叛你如果你信任他  
Pero si los dioses te empujaran a meter la mano en el agujero,  
但如果上帝们逼迫你把手伸入黑洞  
déjame a mi ser el primero en meter lo demás.  
请让我成为第一个伸手的人  
Y bailaremos los dos (bailar los dos)  
我们俩会翩翩起舞（两人起舞）  
sobre el tumor y el dolor (nuestro dolor)  
朝向肿块和痛苦（我们的爱）  
que provoca desesperación (una canción)  
激起绝望（一首歌）  
en nuestro amor. (es nuestro amor)  
在我们的爱之间（是我们的爱）  
La muerte es alrededor, (alrededor)  
尸体在周围（周围）  
pero es el centro tú y yo, (somos tú y yo)  
但你和我就在中心（你和我）  
reflejan tus ojos el frío escalpelo, (una canción)  
你的双眸就像冰冷的尖刀（一首歌）  
sobre la herida un último beso, (somos tú y yo)  
朝着伤口最后一吻（你和我）  
la vida y muerte, amor, sólo eso,  
生存和死亡，爱情，仅此而已  
un último beso,  
最后一吻  
un último beso.  
最后一吻

**Author's Note:**

> 原发布于2016年，中途因为学业繁忙而断更许久，只能草草结束，非常抱歉。但这个世界仍是我最爱的AU之一，有生之年或许会再产出吧


End file.
